This invention relates to a method for the production of tethered whirlwinds and to a process for the conversion of energy created by the tethered whirlwind into useful energy.
The rapid depletion of energy derived from fossil fuels is of worldwide concern. The fact that oil imports in major populated and manufacturing countries are increasing greatly and that it is believed by many experts that all reserves will be depleted in the forseeable future is ominous indeed. Other sources of energy including other fossil fuels such as coal, oil shale and tar sand, as well as geothermal, solar and atomic energy are more costly. There are socioeconomic conditions, such as the standard of living expected by developed countries, the increasing cost of energy required to meet the standard, public resistance to conservation of energy, and the high cost of alternative sources of energy that are part of the problem.
There are misgivings about the use of fossil fuels for energy. These fuels are irreplacable material resources for much of the world's chemical industry, including the manufacture of plastics and medicines. To utilize these sources for the heat they give off seems a major misappropriation of resources. The rise in atmospheric CO.sub.2 resulting from using of our coal resources threatens major change in climate. The planned useage of uranium resources is also of questionable wisdom. It threatens public health and safety and even poses indisious threats to weather, and ultimately will run out, enslaving many succeeding generations with the costly and unremunerative task of fending radioactive wastes.
The basic energy resources can be divided into four categories according to the origin of the energy.
1. Atomic
2. Geothermal
3. Solar and Lunar gravitational effects (tides)
4. Solar (direct and indirect)
Atomic energy is limited in amount. Breeder reactors are under development but are meeting strong resistance from environmentalists and others who consider them to be hazardous. Geothermal energy is limitless but that which is available is in short supply. Hydroelectric energy is also limited. Tides have yet to be successfully harnessed. The building of more dams for hydroelectric power is becoming more difficult for environmental and recreational reasons. Solar energy, in some manifestations, is limited. As mentioned, fossil fuels, a form of solar energy, is much in the forefront at the energy problem. There are other forms of solar energy which are, for practical purposes, limitless and daily renewable. It is these sources of energy that are the ultimate solution of energy supply problems because of their renewable characteristics. Present technology renders such use quite unpromising because of the requirement of covering every square centimeter of the energy collecting area with high cost, high technology solar cells, mirrors or other solar energy collectors.